Sebastian's Girl
by Brave Eagles
Summary: Sebastian dated a girl back in elementary school. Well, she is back and he doesn't remember. For some weird reason; Rachel and Blaine knows Sebastian and the girl from their past. Will Sebastian remember the girl he once loved or will he forget and date someone else?


**A/N: This is my first Glee Fan-fiction. This is taking place before First Time. Sebastian isn't gay in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I own the OC's. I don't own Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson or Misery by Maroon 5.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Blaine's POV**

I was walking from McKinley High School, towards my car and notice a girl. She was wearing a black hat, red t-shirt, and navy skirt. She reminds me of an old friend of mine.

She spoke, "Hello, Blaine."

I gasp, "Haley, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time."

Haley said, "Good, I miss you and Rachel."

I said, "I will call Rachel and tell her you're in town. Why are you here anyway?"

She said, "Well, my school's show choir is singing at Breadstix tonight."

I was surprise about the news. I haven't seen her ever since I started going to Dalton.**  
**

I ask, "What songs are you guys singing?"

Haley responds, "I'm singing two solos. The songs are _Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson. I'm singing two group songs _Misery _by Maroon 5 with the Cougar boys."

I ask, "Wait your singing with boys"

She said, "Yup, we have been practicing that for a long time."

I said, " I will go ask my friends to come and listen. Good luck tonight."

Haley said, "Thanks see you tonight."

Haley leaves for her car and I open the door to my car and hop in and drove towards my house. I called Rachel.

Rachel picks up and said, "Hey Blaine. What's new?"

I said, "Well, Haley and our old friends are in town."

Rachel shrieks and says, "Haley and others are in town. Does Jeff know? **(A/N: Jeff and Haley are quadruple.)**

I said, "Yup and they're singing at Breadstix tonight."

Rachel said, "I'm excited to see them."

* * *

***Time Skip***

**Breadstix, Lima, Ohio**

**Haley's POV**

I was sitting with Riley, Elizabeth, and Tori. I spotted Rachel and Blaine walking in with a group of students. I spotted a group of boys walking in with matching outfits. I walk up on the stage with the Cougars.

I said, "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming and to hear North Forest High School's Cougars."

All the girls, but me got off stage.

**No One's POV**

**Haley**

_Oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah_  
_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_  
_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_  
_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_  
_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_  
_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

**All**

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

**Haley and Drew**

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_  
_It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_  
_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

**All**

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

**Haley**

_Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_  
_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_  
_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_  
_I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go_

**All**

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_  
_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. All the boys got off stage and the girls came up. Haley looks over at Rachel and Blaine and they gave her two thumbs up.

**Haley**

_Uh-ooh_  
_Uh-oh oh, oh,_  
_There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away_  
_Will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

**[Haley with The Cougars:]**  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_

**[Haley:]**  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

**[Haley with The Cougars:]**  
_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_

**[Haley:]**  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

**[Haley with The Cougars:]**  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away _**([****The Cougars:_] _**_Don't run away)_

**[Haley:]**  
_Just tell me that you will stay (_**[The Cougars:] Just tell me that you will stay)**  
_Promise me you will stay (_**[The Cougars:]**_ Promise me you will stay)_

**[Haley with The Cougars:]**  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay ([_**The Cougars:**_] Just promise me you will stay)_  
_Promise me you will stay ([_**The Cougars**_:] Promise me you will stay)_

**[Haley:]**  
_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_

**[Haley with The Cougars:]**  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_

**[Haley:]**  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

**Haley's POV**

At the end of the song I bowed and so did the rest of the Cougars.

I said, "Thanks for all coming."

I walk out of Breadstix with my friends and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Sebastian will be in the next one, I promise. ****  
**


End file.
